


By The Book

by pinkfire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: Ten, a college professor, meets his favorite pornstar in the worst place possible. His own classroom.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	By The Book

“Done,” Ten says, punctuating the word with one last click to close his google chrome tab. His desk chair creaks under his weight as he leans against the back of it and stretches his limbs. He finally finished the syllabus for his college English class, around nine in the evening, which gives him some time to unwind before bed. Being a professor, his sleep schedule is something his teenage self would gag at, he usually crashes by ten o’clock. 

Tomorrow marks the first day of the fall semester, only Ten’s second year of instructing at his university. It still wracks his nerves. The first-day jitters hit just as hard as a relatively young professor. Another semester brings another set of students that he has to help pass his class. 

Tapping his fingers against his thrifted wooden desk, he considers doing something to unwind before his stressful first day. Maybe a bath? Some yoga? His eyes flit toward his laptop screen, which is currently displaying a boring landscape wallpaper, and a better idea pops into his head. It shouldn’t hurt to get himself off before bed. 

He opens google again, setting the browser to incognito mode and typing “PornHub” briskly into the search bar. When he clicks onto the website, the screen displays various dirty thumbnails, none of which capture his interest. It’s rare that he actually finds a good video on the homepage, so he skips that fuss and looks up his favorite pornstar. 

A pretty boy with round eyes, inky black hair, and the screen name “Hendery,” Ten was blessed to have come across his videos. He can get so dirty, so vocal, but stays pretty no matter how messy he gets, just the way Ten likes. Thankfully, Hendery uploaded a couple days ago, giving Ten fresh content to get off to. 

He clicks the video, turns the volume down a tad so the neighbors won’t complain, and starts undoing his belt buckle. Hendery’s bedroom fills the screen, casting a dark red glow over Ten’s features, thanks to the rather basic LED strips that run over the top of Hendery’s wall. Red is a surprising color to see, since Hendery usually settles for pretty pinks and blues, but the lighting isn’t what Ten is here to see. He’s focused on the way Hendery licks a tantalizingly slow stripe over the dildo in his hand, tongue falling sinfully over his bottom lip and eyes gazing knowingly at the camera. He isn’t fully undressed, wearing some oversized band tee that covers the essentials just barely, though his pants have already been neglected, allowing Ten to see his toned, milky thighs as he sits on his haunches with his legs spread and a hand splayed on the bed in front of him. 

Hendery seems to already be worked up, subtly grinding his hips back and forth over his gray comforter like he just can’t sit still. Ten can relate. His pants and boxers are now in a heap at his ankles, his lower lip is caught between his teeth, and his hand is stroking at his dick languidly. Hendery’s videos always get Ten ridiculously horny. There’s something about the way his dark, swirling irises present nothing but confidence, the way his lithe yet toned body arches and rolls, the way even his whines sound velvety. Everything about the boy is just so ethereal. He’s sure if he saw a video of Hendery in any other context than porn, he would still end up with a hard-on. 

The boy on Ten’s screen has graduated to sucking wantonly at the tip of his dildo, touching himself teasingly through his shirt and sounding barely audible whines. He pulls the dildo away from his mouth, watching with crossed eyes as a thin line of saliva runs from his tongue to the tip. It’s a sight that manages to be adorable and sexy simultaneously, thanks to Hendery’s puppy-like eyes, somehow made even more beguiling by their veil of haphazard fringe. Licking his lips as if he just finished off some candy, he drags his index and middle finger through the saliva that coats his dildo, shooting the viewers a look that says, “you know you want this to be your cock.” And hell, Ten does want that. Badly. 

But he has to settle for imagining that it’s Hendery touching his dick, not himself. So he does, wrapping his hand around himself and slowly gliding it up and down, twisting it on the upstroke. He’s still going slow because he wants to savor this, and he wants to make it to the best part of Hendery’s video before his orgasm. 

Now Hendery has his fingers shoved into his mouth, sucking wetly at them and creating obscene noises. He maneuvers into a position where his feet are flat on the bed and his legs are spread wider, finally revealing his pretty hole to the camera. Ten’s dick twitches against his hand at the sight, dribbling precum, and he shivers against his desk chair, picking up his pace with eager breaths through his nose. _God_ , the things he would do to fuck that. 

Hendery’s evidently still tight, despite the countless dildos and costar cocks that he’s taken, since he’s met with resistance when he forces his spit-covered middle finger in, letting out a long, fluttery sigh. He’s back to sucking at his dildo as he pushes his finger in and out, taking over half of the toy into his mouth. Ten can only assume that he has an oral fixation, enjoys putting his mouth on whatever he can. A second finger is added and Hendery is producing muffled hums and whines, fucking his fingers in and out as if his life depends on it. 

Ten squirms in his chair, rubbing at the tip of his cock with his thumb, feeling precum spread under the digit. Every movement and sound of Hendery’s is just perfect to get Ten’s stomach swooping with arousal. It makes him feel like a teenager, so easily hot and bothered, just so fucking _horny_. 

Hendery fingers himself for a few more seconds, slowly gliding the dildo in and out of his mouth with lewd sucking noises, making it glisten with his saliva. He slides his fingers out of himself and places his hand behind him, finding purchase in his comforter so he can lean back against his arm, spreading his legs wider. The dildo leaves his mouth with a loud, wet pop, and Hendery finally places it where Ten wants to see it, pushed up against that tight, pink ring of muscle. Yet another spurt of precum, and Ten wonders if he’ll be able to hold it together for as long as he planned. He tries, with eyebrows knitted together, to keep his pace even, letting the pleasure build slowly. 

Ten’s breath hitches and stutters as he watches Hendery slowly work the toy into his entrance. It’s intoxicating, the small moan that rolls through Hendery’s lips, the stretch of his hole, the sex flush on his cheeks. It takes some working in and out and a few whines, but Hendery gets the dildo halfway into his ass before slamming it in all the way with one forceful shove. He cries out with what sounds like both pain and pleasure, legs flinching at the sudden intrusion. 

He’s finally fucking himself with his toy, pushing it in and pulling it out at a moderate pace, letting a plethora of moans and heavy breaths fall from his lips. The sight and sound is so damn hot, and Ten is fucking ready to cum, bucking into his fist and using his free hand to grasp at the armrest of his chair. He’s creating a few noises himself, groaning lowly at the tight pleasure that starts to intensify in his gut. 

Hendery picks up his pace, moans increasing in volume, legs trembling, and toes curling. This is Ten’s favorite part, fucking into his fist, watching Hendery lose himself in pleasure and seeing his pretty thighs shake. He imagines feeling them tremble around his waist and feels hot pleasure start to crawl up his spine, groaning out and fumbling around his desk to grab a few tissues out of their box. 

His muscles twitch as he jerks himself through his high, jetting cum into the wad of tissues. He can’t even focus on the screen anymore, only faintly hearing Hendery’s slutty moans. After discarding the tissues into the small trashcan next to his desk and closing his PornHub tab, he lays his head back against the desk chair with his eyes shut, giving himself a minute or two to recover. 

Maybe now is a good time for that bath. 

. . . 

As a professor, Ten finds being “dressed to impress” pretty important. When he sees another professor wearing jeans, he could possibly vomit. That’s why he keeps his outfits for instruction professional, slacks and button-ups, the odd tie. He keeps his hair neat as well, blond strands brushed down neatly. 

The only times he considers dressing down are when his coworkers flirt, when he overhears students talking about his status as hottest professor on campus, and _worst of all_ , when students make advances that he has to shoot down before half the pickup line leaves their mouth. He thinks it makes most of his coworkers see him as less professional, especially the head of the English department, and that’s the last thing he wants. His job is truly important to him. 

The pen in Ten’s hand makes a small hollow sound as he taps it against the mahogany of the podium. He’s a nervous fidgeter, and his eight AM class starts in twenty minutes. Thankfully, he finally has the hang of getting the projector to work, so he has the extra time he isn’t smacking the clicker and yelling at the computer to review his syllabus. His eyes keep crawling back to one small grammatical error that just makes his skin itch. Maybe if he hadn’t decided to jack off instead of re-reading it, he wouldn’t have this problem. 

A few minutes pass, and the early birds start to trickle into the classroom. He usually doesn’t interact with his students until class time starts, simply because they’d much rather scroll through their phones or take a five minute nap. He can’t blame them. 

When it reaches eight o’clock, he starts his lecture by giving the class a “good morning,” taking attendance, and jumping into the syllabus. He’s finished explaining his grading policies when a student, already late on the first day, slips through the door and saunters toward the back of the room. The student has a familiar head of black hair, still wet from what he assumes was a shower. 

He clears his throat and brings up, rather sassily, “and that brings us to the attendance policy.” For a young professor, Ten is still pretty strict, and the sass from his teen years has barely left his body. “Attendance is detrimental to—“ 

Once the student takes a seat and faces the front of the class, Ten nearly trips over his own foot where he’s pacing in front of the board, his words catching in his throat. There’s no mistaking it, that’s Hendery, _fucking Hendery_ , sitting in Ten’s classroom, drowning in an oversized hoodie and licking at a red lollipop. Of course he has to be eating a lollipop right now, covered in a sheen of moisture from a hot shower that Ten would _kill_ to run his tongue over. 

“My apologies,” he says with a numb mouth, cursing internally at the red tint that begins to blossom over his ears. “Attendance is detrimental to passing this class. If you want a passing grade, I’d advise that you don’t miss more than three days. After a third day of absence, I will start to mark your participation grade down.” 

For the rest of the lecture, Ten doesn’t spare another glance in Hendery’s direction, but his skin burns up under his clothes at the knowledge that Hendery is looking at him. His pacing eventually ceases, because he has a fucking boner and he has to stand behind his podium to hide it. He’s sure the students don’t care enough to notice his behavior, and that thought is the only thing that helps him hold onto his sanity throughout the class. 

There are only twenty minutes left, and Ten rushed through the lecture for obvious reasons, so he decides to end class early. “All right, I’ll let you guys go. Don’t forget that I expect you’ll have read _The Metamorphosis_ by next Monday. You’ll have a quiz,” he says, ignoring the annoyed groans that come from a few students. He lets out a relieved sigh as they get noisy and begin to file out, pretending to be distracted by the papers on his podium when he’s really just staring blankly at them. 

“Excuse me, Professor Ten.” The familiar voice hits him like a bag of rocks, causing his heart to sink to his ass. Why does Hendery, of all people, have to approach him after class? 

Hiding his—now growing, thanks to Hendery’s silky voice—erection by pressing his crotch against the podium when he straightens his posture, Ten gives the boy a weak smile. “Yes, Hendery?” 

He cocks his head to the side like a confused puppy, tucking the messy, black locks that flop into his eyes behind his ear. His expression is possibly the cutest thing Ten has ever seen. “How did you know to call me that?” 

Ten panics for a second, eyes going wide. This is what happens when all of his blood runs south. “Uh, my roster. You were the only late student.” 

A knowing look crosses Hendery’s face, and he bites his lip, seeming to hold back a giggle as he plays with the sleeve of his hoodie. “My real name is _Kunhang_ , Professor. Hendery is only my nickname.” Before Ten can vomit on his podium from embarrassment, he continues, “well, I just want to apologize for being late to your class, I’m usually punctual.” 

“That’s f-fine,” Ten says, nervously folding the corner of his papers. 

Hendery actually giggles this time, and it rings in Ten’s ears like bells. Really sexy, pretty bells. “I look forward to your next lecture. English is my favorite subject,” he says, turning on his heel. And finally, he’s out the door. 

. . . 

Ten’s office hours are in the middle of the day. From one to two thirty, right after he grabs a quick lunch and a coffee. He’s thankful to have some time to himself, since his nerves are on edge. It’s because he feels guilty. Because he’s jacked off to his student’s videos on multiple occasions. Now _that_ was genuinely unprofessional. 

It’s only the first day, so he doesn’t worry about students coming to see him. If they have a question about the syllabus, they usually opt for sending him an email about it. 

He’s about to log on to his computer when there’s a firm knock against the door. He frowns, because this was supposed to be some alone time, saying “come in.” 

And he wants to crawl under his desk. Of course it’s Hendery. “Afternoon, Kunhang,” he greets, avoiding the use of his nickname again. He wants to make their interactions as un-friendly as possible. 

“Oh,” Hendery sneers, “is that what we’re doing now, Professor Leechianpornkyul?” It’s not the use of his actual last name that bothers him, it’s the awful pronunciation that most students spit out. What bothers him even more, is Hendery speaking to him like they’ve known each other for years. He isn’t sure if it’s bothersome in a way that angers him, or bothersome in a way that makes his blood simmer under his skin, threatening to go south because Hendery is _still so hot_. 

He‘s still breathtaking in the dim lighting of Ten’s office. With the warm glow of the desk lamp playing over his boyish features, glittering in his irises, he looks like an angel. An angel who wears a hoodie three sizes too big and a pair of sweatpants two sizes too small(in Ten’s opinion, it isn’t fair that a pair of sweatpants hugs his legs the way they do). Ten’s heart is reeling. His fucking dick is reeling. 

While Ten blinks in surprise, wondering how to respond to that, Hendery closes the door behind him and _locks_ it. 

“Would you rather I call you Mr. Wong?” Ten challenges, leaning against the back of his chair and folding his arms over his chest. Hendery visibly cringes at that, so he continues. “What can I help you with?” 

Shrugging his—rather light, possibly empty by the looks of it—backpack off and plopping it onto the floor, Hendery takes a seat in front of Ten’s desk and smiles impishly. “How many have you watched?” 

Ten gulps. It’s audible and it makes his Adam’s apple bob in his throat. He hopes he has a chance to pretend he hasn’t watched Hendery’s porn. “Excuse me?” 

He tuts and squints at Ten, kicking his slides off of his feet, making himself at home in Ten’s office. It seems like he expects to be here for a while. “Nice try,” he says, “I just transferred here this year. I know _exactly_ where you learned my nickname.” 

Ten’s skin is hot, and he doesn’t have to look into a mirror to know that his neck and ears are blossoming into a red color. 

“Don’t be shy, Professor,” Hendery practically purrs, leaning closer to the desk. He presses his own finger to his lips, whispering an “it’ll be our little secret,” that rakes a shiver through Ten’s spine. “Please? I’m _dying_ to know how many you watched.” 

“I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation to have with one of my students, Kunhang.” Ten leans forward, folding his hands under his chin. From this distance, he can smell Hendery’s fresh, citrusy scent. It makes him salivate. “Can I help you with anything pertaining to English?” 

Hendery rolls his eyes and stands up, making Ten think he’s going to leave. That shouldn’t, but it does, make his chest ache. Until Hendery saunters toward the window and shuts the blinds, looking back at Ten with a devilish expression. 

“Kunhang—“ Ten starts, only to be shushed by him. 

“I know exactly what you’re thinking,” Hendery says, taking slow steps toward Ten. “You’re young and easy to replace, right? You have to be on your best behavior.” Once he’s standing in front of Ten, so close that their shins brush together, Hendery hunches over Ten’s figure, holding onto the back of his office chair. Ten tenses up, biting his lower lip and trying not to inhale Hendery’s delicious scent too deeply. “Relax, Professor,” he says in a near whisper, lips right next to his ear. “Did you know that high intelligence is linked to a high sex drive?” A warm giggle tickles Ten’s ear, sending a tingling sensation through his neck that makes him inhale sharply. He should be pushing Hendery away, he knows that, but it’s the last thing he wants to do right now. 

“Cooperate with me, and I’ll quench that thirst for you,” Hendery offers, pressing a noisy kiss under Ten’s ear. 

His brain is short-circuiting, filled with nothing but Hendery’s words and memories of his ungodly videos. All of his resolve floods away, possibly rushing down along with his blood and making his cock throb in his slacks. “All of them, Hendery. I’ve seen all of them,” he admits frantically. 

“Oh my,” Hendery coos, crawling onto Ten’s lap and nuzzling against his neck. His messy hair tickles his jaw. “I’m so flattered. Which ones are your favorites?” 

Ten lets out a soft noise, an embarrassing one. All Hendery did was sit on his lap, but it works him up so much. Hendery is absolutely sexier in person, and his weight is settled on Ten’s lap, enveloping him in his warmth and amazing scent. Ten wonders what he must’ve done in his past life to gift him such a wonderful opportunity. 

With shaky hands, Ten rubs Hendery’s hips, pulling him closer and gasping when the boy cooperates, pushing his hips forward and putting pressure against Ten’s crotch. “I like seeing your thighs shake,” he blurts, not exactly answering Hendery’s question. 

“Wanna feel them, Professor?” Hendery asks, holding Ten’s wrists and guiding his hands onto his thighs. Ten grabs onto them without question, kneading the soft flesh. His thighs feel more heavenly under his fingers than he could’ve ever imagined, each muscle perfectly firm under his doughy skin. 

Hendery lets out a soft puff of air and pops his head up to look Ten in the eyes. He’s pleased to see that the attraction is mutual, tipped off by the dilated and glossy eyes that roam his face. “Wanna make my thighs shake?” 

Ten’s breath hitches and his hands pause over Hendery’s thighs, but that’s enough of an answer. They lean into each other and initiate a slow, sensual kiss, Ten’s hands continuing to travel Hendery’s thighs and Hendery’s roaming into Ten’s hair. Hendery is a fucking phenomenal kisser, moving his lips at just the right pace, sucking at Ten’s lower lip here and there, teasing with small licks into his mouth. 

Soon enough, Ten gets impatient and runs his tongue between Hendery’s lips, slipping it into his mouth and exploring his sweet taste, the hot and wet feeling of his mouth and tongue. Hendery’s moan vibrates over his tongue and he can feel his fingers gripping onto his hair. One of the boy’s hands start to roam down Ten’s chest, stopping at his belt and deftly undoing it. 

When Hendery pulls away, Ten tries to chase his lips, which makes him laugh and pull his head back by his hair. “You’re so hard,” he observes, rolling his hips against Ten’s lap with unfair fluidity. 

“God, I wonder why,” Ten mutters, earning a giggle and a peck to the corner of his lips. 

“I have a condom and, like, lube,” Hendery mentions, rubbing his hand over Ten’s bulge, “I wanna ride you.” 

Just the thought of Hendery riding Ten, and the pressure over his clothed cock, makes his stomach swoop. “I’d like that.” 

“M’kay.” Hendery kisses Ten again, short and sloppy, before shimmying off of his lap. “Take off your pants and clear the desk.” 

He doesn’t have to tell Ten twice, he’s already unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them down his hips, kicking them off of his ankles. 

Once the desk is cleared, the condom is acquired, and both have discarded all clothing below their waists, Hendery essentially pounces at Ten, kissing on his neck and pushing him onto the desk. It’s cold and uncomfortable under Ten’s ass, but he doesn’t dare to complain in a moment like this, compliantly scooting back to give Hendery room. 

Hendery hoists himself onto Ten‘s lap, licking his lips like he’s about to dig in to a five-star a meal. This is a sight that Ten could get used to. Hendery so pretty and turned on just for him, lips a beautiful red color, the subtle hip moments over his thighs driving him crazy. Yeah, this is definitely better than the porn. 

The boy wraps his fingers around Ten’s cock and gives it a few pumps, a smug look on his face at how hard he is already, cock twitching and leaking precum. Ten gets shy at this, biting his lip to stop the moan that threatens to spill out. “You’re bigger than I expected,” he notes, teasing just under the head with his thumb. Ten bucks his hips into the touch and groans at an embarrassing volume, finding purchase in the thick fabric of Hendery’s hoodie. “Jesus!” he whisper-yells, “I’m positive you don’t wanna get caught, so, yeah. I’d keep it down if I were you.” 

“Shit, oh right.” Ten really got so caught up that he forgot he’s fucking a student in his office. 

Hendery snickers at his reaction and wraps his thumb and index finger around the underside of his head, doing this lethal thing where he vibrates his hand at a brutal pace, using his other hand to stroke his shaft. It milks out a drop of precum that runs down his head and pools over Hendery’s fingers. “Oh my god, what is _that_?” Ten breathes out. He should’ve expected a pornstar like Hendery to have some tricks up his sleeve, techniques he’s learned that would drive any man insane. 

Hendery shrugs and starts running both of his hands up and down his cock, twisting them in opposite directions, maddeningly slow, teasing him just to get reactions. Ten whines pathetically, squirming underneath Hendery. “Can I please finger you?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he teases, grabbing the lube and placing it into Ten’s hand. 

Ten coats his fingers and dips his hand under Hendery’s hoodie, running his index finger down his asscrack until he finds his hole. Hendery leans forward to give him easier access, placing his hands next to Ten’s head and making confident eye-contact with him. As payback for Hendery’s teasing, Ten slowly circles his middle finger around his rim, pushing against it lightly. “Professor,” he whines, rocking his hips back against Ten’s finger, “just do it.” 

And Ten gives in just like that, forcing his middle finger through that dizzyingly tight entrance, gripping onto Hendery’s hip to keep him still. Finally, the boy is starting to show signs of weakness, biting his lip and whimpering under his breath. Ten starts to fuck his finger in and out, loving how Hendery feels squirming in his grip. He adds his index finger and picks up the pace, curling his fingers against his walls in search for his sweet spot. It’s obvious when he finds it, Hendery jolting and tightening his thighs around Ten’s waist. 

A few more thrusts, and Hendery whines, tapping Ten’s arm like this is a wrestling match. “Stop, _stop_. I’m ready.” 

Ten pulls his fingers out and holds both of Hendery’s hips, hands under his large hoodie and pressed against his silky skin. Hendery rips the condom packet open and rolls it onto Ten’s cock, obviously well-versed in applying condoms, before spilling some lube into his palm and slicking Ten up with it. With a hand on one of Ten’s broad shoulders and the other holding the base of Ten’s cock, he lifts himself up and sinks until the head is pushing against the rim of his hole. He slowly forces his hips down, clenching onto Ten’s shoulder and furrowing his brow. The sensation makes Ten see stars. Hendery really is fucking tight. 

When he finally bottoms out, he rolls his hips experimentally and moans quietly, massaging Ten’s shoulders out of what seems like a habit. “How does it feel underneath your student, Professor?” he says, still teasing through his winded voice. 

Ten bucks his hips up and smirks when Hendery whines. “It feels fucking amazing. How does it feel on top of your professor, my slutty little student?” 

“Aw, where did all of this confidence come from?” Hendery asks, slowly lifting his hips up and snapping them back down, making Ten groan and rendering them both speechless for a few seconds. 

“Just thought, I’m already going to hell, might as well commit.” He kneads Hendery’s hips as he starts up a pace on top of him, lifting up and sinking down rhythmically. It makes Ten gasp and lay his head back over edge of his desk. “My god, you feel good.” 

He starts getting faster, moving his hips back as he goes down to drive Ten crazy, and it works. Though he was already going crazy. Hendery is sex embodied on top of him, plush lip caught under his teeth, a sheen of sweat glistening over his skin, small moans vibrating his throat as his hips move in sinful ways. He eventually circles his hips like he’s a fucking stripper or something as he moves down, ripping a moan out of Ten. 

The stimulation is becoming too much for Ten to handle, forming hot pleasure in his crotch that starts to bloom down his thighs and he _knows_ he’s about to cum, closing his eyes and digging his fingers into Hendery’s hips. Hendery can probably feel him tensing, so he goes faster, clenching his hole and trying to pull Ten over the edge. 

He cries out as he almost gets there, until he hears a knock on the door and they both freeze. Ten’s cock throbs painfully inside of Hendery, and his blood goes cold. “Are you okay, Ten?” It’s Doyoung, the head of the English department. 

“Oh, yeah! I just stubbed my toe,” he answers, trying not to sound suspicious as Hendery rubs his chest and abdomen, presumably trying to keep him either aroused or calm, or both. 

“Okay, can I use your printer?” 

Hendery and Ten shoot each other panicked looks, and Hendery leans close to whisper, “tell him it’s broken.” 

“Sorry, it’s broken. Maybe you can use Taeil’s.” 

“Man. Want me to call the I.T. girl?” 

“No! I already called her.” 

“Welp, take care,” Doyoung says.

They wait until his footsteps disappear down the hall to break into a fit of giggles. “You should’ve seen your face, oh my god,” Hendery laughs, kissing Ten clumsily and rutting his hips forward, bringing his attention back to how agonizingly hard he is. 

After a few heated kisses, hands roaming all over each other, the atmosphere is hot again. “Aw, I’m tired now,” Hendery complains, kissing down Ten’s neck lazily. 

“Let me fuck you.” 

Hendery hums against Ten’s skin and bites lightly on it, making sure not to leave any marks. “Go ahead.” 

They switch positions, Hendery laid on the desk with a complaint that it’s wet from Ten’s sweat, and Ten between his legs. “It hurts my ass,” Hendery complains again. Ten rolls his eyes and grabs Hendery’s thighs, thrusting into him hard to shut him up. It definitely works, making Hendery bury his face against his chest with a small whimper, gripping onto his arms for leverage. “Ten...” he moans. It’s apparent that Hendery much prefers to be on the bottom, which makes Ten wonder why he’d offered to ride him. Maybe he was worried that Ten would suck and he would have to fake his moans. 

So caught up in how Hendery feels around him, how his warm breath feels erratic against his chest, he almost misses how Hendery calls him by his first name. “What was that?” he asks, digging his fingers into Hendery’s thighs as a sort of punishment. 

“Sorry, Professor, sorry. Just, please fuck me, oh my god, I can’t take it anymore,” he begs, voice muffled against Ten. 

Unable to resist, especially since he’d already been brought to the edge and rudely interrupted, Ten pulls out until just the head is in before snapping his hips forward again, making Hendery’s ass slide over the polished wood of the desk. He sets an even pace, thrusting in and out forcefully, ripping a moan out of Hendery each time. He can feel the boy shudder against his body, his fingers tight around his biceps, his legs wrapped around him and ankles crossed behind his back. If this isn’t what Heaven feels like, Ten damn sure doesn’t want to go. 

“Faster,” Hendery whines, moving his hands from his biceps and wrapping his arms around Ten’s midsection, fingers curling into his muscular back. 

Ten places his hands on the desk to make this easier, picking up the pace and fucking Hendery so hard that the desk wobbles back and forth with each thrust. Hendery’s moans have gotten loud and desperate, so thankfully he’s hiding the noise by being pressed against Ten. He can feel the drool that’s coming out of his mouth soaking his shirt, but he couldn’t care less. 

That familiar hot, tight feeling makes Ten’s stomach dip and his thighs tense up, his thrusts becoming erratic as he chases his orgasm. He thinks he’s going to cum first, but Hendery’s thighs start to tremble and twitch around him, his walls clench, and what sounds like sobs escape the boy’s mouth. “Fuck. I’m _coming_ , Ten.” He definitely is, Ten can feel the wetness of his hoodie rubbing against his stomach. He just made a _pornstar_ cum untouched, and that strokes the fuck out of his ego. 

Now it’s Ten’s turn to cum. White hot pleasure runs through his spine and over every inch of his skin as he continues fucking Hendery, riding out his high as he fills up the condom and makes Hendery whimper from overstimulation, tugging on the fabric of his dress shirt in surrender. 

His thrusts come to a stop and he pulls out, taking his condom off and tying it before he throws it into the trashcan under his desk. 

Hendery looks shameful, still sitting on the desk and panting heavily while he stares at the ground. His hair is even messier than usual, sticking up where his forehead rubbed against Ten’s chest, but he still looks like he belongs on a magazine cover. 

“Are you okay?” 

“No,” Hendery huffs, hopping off of the desk and stumbling a little. “I have class in twenty minutes.” 

“Do you have time to freshen up?” 

“Well, yeah!” 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

“I wanted to suck you off,” he whines, picking his boxers up off the ground and stepping into them. “I don’t have time now.” 

Ten really shouldn’t, he’s much more aware of this thanks to the post-nut clarity, but he smiles uncontrollably at the fact that Hendery wants to spend more time getting him off. He also shouldn’t say, “next time” while he pulls his pants back up, but he does. 

Hendery giggles and pulls his sweatpants up, stepping into his slides and picking up his backpack. “Next time,” he agrees, pulling Ten close by the arm and pecking his cheek. “See you in class, _Ten_.” 

“Hey! You can’t just keep calling me that now,” Ten complains. 

Hendery, being the brat that he is, sticks his tongue out and slips out the door. 

What the _fuck_ has Ten gotten himself into? 


End file.
